


This road leads me back to myself

by basmas84



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabbles, Starting Over, alternative endings, alternative universe, trying to be better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmas84/pseuds/basmas84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles, onehsots, AUs. </p>
<p>Sometimes Rebekah centric, sometimes Bonnie centric, sometimes Elena centric, sometimes Caroline centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	This road leads me back to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Rebekah/Matt – AU in which Matt is a hunter. And Rebekah had a little more freedom to move around
> 
> Please note TVD is not mine, I only write fanfiction for fun.

She tried to be the nice little girl she had once been. But it just wasn’t working for her. 

Rebekah just couldn’t deny her true self. She was a vampire and vampires fed on humans. She had tried to be better, be like he had wanted her. 

Matt was a good man and a great human. He had a pure soul and didn’t hurt those that didn’t deserve it. When she had met him the first time he had held a stake to her heart, but he hadn’t killed her, hadn’t staked her, because he had seen something in her. Something worth saving. And for a little while she believed it. And she had tried. Tried to be better. 

She looked at the corpse of a young boy on the ground. Her face was unemotional. It held no expression. 

No, she wasn’t worth saving. 

She looked around, and took off the ring he had given her. She pocketed it and ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and put a fake smile on her face. She skipped off to the waiting car, the passenger-door was opened. 

She got in and closed the door. Turning her head to the driver, she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Hello, brother dearest, you came to pick me up yourself?”

Klaus gave her a smirk. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come on your own. I was actually counting on more resistance from you.”

“Always with the dramatics.” huffed Rebekah. 

She sat comfortably in her seat and look out the window. She could still see the dead body she had left on the street. When after a moment the car still hadn’t moved she turned to him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Rebekah irritated. 

Klaus turned the key, the car started up, and she exhaled a relieved breath. She looked out the window and tried to reassure herself that she hadn’t wanted to exit her home town as soon as possible to avoid Matt seeing her like this. 

Seeing her true self.


End file.
